Who Could Ever Love A Monster?
by FemmeFatality
Summary: Till Lindemann feels old and disgusting. He's nothing but a monster, and who could ever love a monster?


Here is a story about Till Lindemann, lead singer of the amazing band Rammstein. I've always had a huge crush on him! There aren't many stories about him out there, and the ones that are, usually contain slash between him and another member.  
>I do not own Till, though if I did, he would be tied up with silk on my bed, while I pleasured his brains out. :) He would sit and sing songs and recite poetry and I would faun at his feet. The girl is an unnamed OC and remains whoever you want her to be. If you want her to be you, she's you, if you want her to be me, she's me. But there is a guest person, it is who you think it is. He is from a band known for craziness...and yes at this moment he has red hair, a brassist brother and two guitarists with crazy styles and an awesome afro. :)<p>

* * *

><p>Till stood in his dressing room, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He was starting to feel old, worn down, like he wasn't made for this anymore. 10 years ago, hell 5 years ago, he was up for anything; four hour show then partying 'til six in the morning? Bring it on. Now? All he wanted to do after a show was sleep. All he ever did was sleep.<br>Till knew he wasn't as handsome as Schneider or as fun as Richard. He knew the only reason women wanted to sleep with him was because he sang. But they never stayed. They always wanted to party with the others. He was the old man. He was the creature mothers warned their children about. He was the hideous monster that never felt love. He was horrible and never would there be any other way, no matter how much he wanted it.  
>But there was one, one who saw past his disfigurement. One who saw into his soul. One who smiled at him. She was this young, beautiful creature. She was the light in his nightmarish world. He wanted to take her, take her young, warm flesh and create something so perfect and demented people would marvel at her.<br>He knew it would never happen though. How could someone as perfect as her look at something as pathetic as him?  
>He took the seat in front of his makeup mirror and continued to stare at his face. He studied the lines and wrinkles, the valleys and scars and the bags under his eyes. Eyes that were once so full of life, so full of fire, so full of freedom. Eyes that were now cold, empty, perpetually saddened and alone.<br>He looked down at his clothes and sighed; he was still in his concert ware. His hair was slicked back in a hair net and his face was covered in fake oil and dirt. He looked even more horrific.  
>Till rubbed his hands across his face and sighed loudly.<br>_'I am...hollow.'_ he whispered, resting his face in his hands. He was old and ragged. He couldn't keep playing a young man's game. Should he retire? Disappear into perpetual inexistence? No one mourned the Monster and no one would mourn him.  
><em><strong>Woe to the monster whom the world favors.<strong>_  
><em><strong>For he is the one who loves but never knows.<strong>_  
>There was a gentle knock on his door and he grunted, letting them know to come in. He heard the knob turn and the lock click open before the door closing behind whomever came in.<br>_'I'm not going out tonight. So you can forget about asking me.'_ he said, starting to take off the makeup. He figured it was someone from her band. Someone wanting to tempt him with the scent of her flesh, perhaps Gerard. She and he rolled around like young pups; playful and energetic. He always smelled of her. Till even wondered if they slept next to each other on the bus.  
>Her scent...it was everywhere. It surrounded him. He could almost taste her. It was like she was there in the room.<br>_'Till, I wasn't going to ask that,'_ called a soft, feminine voice. It was her! She was there in his room! She came on her own. Willing to tread on dangerous grounds.  
>'What are you doing here?' his eyes were closed, unwilling to fall prey to her smile and gentleness.<br>_'I...I was worried about you. You, Christoph said you were alone in here and that you weren't talking to anyone.'_  
>Christoph. His name rolled off her mouth like the whisper of lovers. He could feel her sigh after saying his name. He knew it was just time before he lost her to the handsome and carefree Schneider.<br>_'I am fine, perhaps you should go. Spend time with Schneider.'_  
>He waved her away, hoping she left him. The monster let go his angel.<br>_'But, I want to stay here...with you,'_ she whispered.  
>He looked up at her and turned around in his chair. Did she mean it?<br>_'You want to stay with me?'_ he asked, looked up at her. He felt like the creature who was not worthy to bask in the radiance of a goddess.  
>She knelt down in front of him and rested her head on his knee.<br>_'I do. Till...' _He cut her off before she could finish,  
><em>'I am old and broken. You deserve someone young and beautiful. Not this shell of a creature.'<em>  
><em>'I want to be with you. I've always wanted to be with you. You are the quiet genius I fell in love with. '<em>  
>He stared down at her and awkwardly started to rub her hair. If he was to rough, she would shatter in a million pieces.<br>_'Will you let me show you how much I want to be with you?'_ he looked at her confused but nodded anyways.  
>She smiled gently and positioned herself between his knees.<br>_'I've always loved you. I've dreamt of doing this since I first read your poetry and heard your voice. Forgive me, but I hope this doesn't change how you see me.'_  
>Her fingers found the buckle of his pants and nimbly undid them.<br>His eyes were wide and he couldn't wrap his mind around what she was about to do.  
><em>'Nothing you do will change how I feel about you,' <em>He whispered in German.  
>She looked up at him and smiled softly before tugging his shirt over his head. She stood on her knees to pull it off and then landed into his lips with a soft and loving kiss. His hands found her head and pulled her close. She formed to fit him as she sighed into his mouth. Her small hands rubbed his face before caressing his ears. He opened his mouth slowly, allowing her to dominate him in every way. He was but a puppet in her world. Their tongues danced together, rhythmically in time.<br>When she started to roll her tongue in his mouth, he gripped he tighter and closer, pulling her on his lap.  
>Till could feel every inch of her against him and he wanted all of her. She ground her hips into him, jumping slightly and riding him in circular motions.<br>He growled into her mouth while moving one hand to her waist to caress the flesh above her jeans and below her high rise tank. He felt the warmth coming off of her body and her smell made him lightheaded.  
>She pulled back and gently caressed and nipped at his arms and abs, going back to her original position.<br>She looked up at him and smiled before turning her attention to his pants. The top button went, then the second and the third before his pants were fully open. She saw the form of him already hard and full beneath his black boxers. She smiled at him and kissed his through the cloth before unbuttoning the last. He popped out and she sighed, smiling up at him.  
>He stared down and frowned, <em>'Please, I don't want to ruin you.'<em>  
><em>'You would never ruin me Till. You are perfect in my eyes.'<em>  
>She stared at him, marveling at his size, only for a second before kissing his head and taking him fully into her mouth. He groaned at the warmth that encircled him as her head bobbed up and down. She worked him with gentleness and love, squeezing and pulling softly with her lips and hands and sucking on him like he was candy. He groaned and breathed deep, pulling her hair softly to let her know he loved it.<br>Her head tilted back and she caught his eye. Something about seeing her before him, her mouth full of him and her eyes full of love sent his heart over the edge. He wanted to give his angel the world and everything else.  
>Her mouth moved the tip and she began to suck harder and dart her tongue back and forth across it and that was his downfall. His head fell back and he groaned, shoving her head all the way down, forcing her to take all that he gave her. She milked him dry and slowly took him from her mouth with a pop and placed a gentle kiss on the tip.<br>She stood, fixed her clothes and gave him a sad smile before turning to leave. Once Till gained his composure he begged her not to go.  
><em>'Don't leave me. Not yet.'<em> his voiced cracked and he hung his head. She turned to look at him and walked back.  
><em>'I will never leave you, my Till. I will never leave you.'<em>  
><em>'I am but a monster in sheep's clothing.'<em>  
><em>'You are not a monster, nor are you old. You are perfect to me. I've always loved you.'<em>  
>He looked up at her, listening to her words. She strattled his lap, cautious of himself still limp and worn. He held her close while she leaned her head against his chest and into his neck.<br>_'I will always love you, my hunter. My lover. My Till.'_  
>His arms held her tight as he kissed her head.<br>_'I don't deserve you. I will never deserve you. You are perfect.'  
><em>She pulled away from his embrace and looked him in the eye,  
><em>'Do you love me as I love you, Till?'<em>  
>He nodded once, looking up into her eyes.<br>_'Then that is all I need.'_ she smiled at him and captured his lips.  
>He smiled into the kiss and relaxed back, happy to have his angel in his arms.<br>**_Woe to the monster whom the world favors._**  
><strong><em>Perhaps one day he'll find what all search for.<em>**


End file.
